


Let Them Eat Cake

by Wolfsbride



Series: Birthday Wishes [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond dares to wish M Happy Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts).



M eyes the object on her desk like she expects it to explode. “Bond, what is this?”

“Cake, ma’am.” He holds the file out to her. “Flour, eggs, milk…”

She snatches the folder from his grasp and snaps. “Oh, do stop being facetious! I meant; what is it doing here?” 

“Well, I believe they’re used in birthday celebrations. People eat them; so I’ve heard. I’m sure it’s been thoroughly checked and cleared by Q division.”

M’s glare is spectacular. Bond feels particularly proud.

“You will remove this _thing_ from my desk immediately.” She moves away from him, going around to stand on the other side of the desk.

“Oh, come on. Try a little. It’s your favourite.”

“How do you…” She tosses the file down, narrowly missing the cake. “Oh, never mind. You know, you’re supposed to practice stalking other people.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

M glances at Bond sharply, then glares down at the cake as if it has personally offended her. 

Picking up the fork that’s been provided, Bond cuts a small piece of the cake off and then lifts the fork and its contents up. His brow arches in a challenge. 

She holds his gaze for a minute, then placing her hands squarely on the desk, M leans forward, slowly closes her mouth around the bit of cake and just as carefully leans back, sliding the mouthful free from the fork. She’s still staring into Bond’s eyes when she chews and swallows. Her lashes dip briefly, then rise again. 

Bond clears his throat and lowers the fork. “Happy Birthday, M.” His voice is hoarse.

She makes him feed her a whole slice to punish him for his bloody cheek.


End file.
